(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic wave apparatus which converts the sound field of an ultrasonic wave, radiated by an ultrasonic vibrator into biological tissue or other medium, into a video image and also allows shape or form control of the sound field to produce any desired spatial distribution along with confirmation of the shape using video-image of the sound field, more particularly to an ultrasonic wave apparatus which uses a non-linearity characteristic of the ultrasonic wave medium.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional methods for measuring the sound field of an ultrasonic wave in an ultrasonic wave medium are the optical schlieren method and the direct hydrophone measurement method.
These methods, however, are not suitable for measuring the sound field in biological tissue or other media through which light cannot pass or through which a hydrophone cannot be moved freely.